happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Poppy The Rabbit
'''Poppy '''is a fan character. Backstory Poppy was born in Texas and lived on a farm with her parents. There she would work on said farm and help with the chores. Poppy was very content with this life as her family also ran a small business, selling their crops to the animals of their town. But one day, Poppy's father got in an argument with a customer and instantly after leaving, the customer spread lies about them, saying that Poppy's family is rude to their customers and other terrible things. Slowly but surely the town's folk stopped coming by to their farm. So, the small family moved to the town of where the critters we all know live and continued their business. Relationship with Nutty It was Poppy's third month living in the new town when Nutty stumbled upon their farm. He had gotten lost while licking a lollipop. It was so big it blocked his way. Instantly when laying his eyes on Poppy he fell in love, rushed up to her fence and cat called her. Poppy was pulling weeds from the garden while that happened, before she could react, her father walked out the house and threw a shovel at Nutty. Poppy dates Nutty despite her father's disappointment. He thinks he is a crackhead, a loony that escaped a mental asylum, he is right but Poppy does not care. Poppy's mother knows though, and wants babies. Whenever Nutty enters their home, Poppy's mother treats Nutty like one of her own. Nutty is basically a big baby that Poppy has to keep from getting in any danger which is a pain. He cries a lot, does stupid stuff and Poppy is sometimes more of a mom than a girlfriend to him. Despite Nutty's insanity and lack of common sense he can be quite the romantic. But half of the time his ways of seduction either succeed or end in Poppy telling him to buzz off. He also notices how strong she is, how well she is on her own. He feels embarrassed and ashamed because he's far too weak to protect her, far too dumb to stand up for her. Whenever Disco Bear comes around trying to get Poppy's number or to get her to boogie with him, Nutty would just embarrass himself trying to get him away from her. He fears one day Poppy may not be able to save herself from a situation and Nutty would be far too dumb to know how to help. Though when Nutty has these realizations he instantly switches his focus to something else, most of the time on accident and this is all never addressed to Poppy. Poppy though finds his stupidity cute and can quickly turn soft and flustered from him. Nutty sometimes notices this and takes advantage of it. He'll cuddle and kiss her, tickle and swoon her. It's a completely different side of Poppy that Nutty very much enjoys. Characteristics *Polite, mature, blunt, and gets angry easily. *Stronger than a bull. *Has a very thick southern accent. *She is a "mom friend." *Looks like a cinnamon roll but could actually kill anyone. *She will not put up with anyone's nonsense. *Says southern things. *Will make one food, treat them when sick, and not mind being called "mom." Category:Veisugar’s characters Category:Female Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Rabbits Category:Pink Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:UWU Gang Member Category:Characters